


20

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: 20 reasons why Cha Hakyeon not-so-secretly love Jung Taekwoon.





	20

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Taekwoon!

**_#20. Taekwoon’s love for all things cute (eg. animals and kids)._ **

“Taekwoon.” The leader trailed his gaze towards the main vocalist who out right ignored him, crouched to the ground and cooing at something fluffy. “Yah Jung Leo~ don’t you dare ignore me.” But he was still shamefully ignored.

“You have no match against that little kitty, hyung. Give up.” A boisterous laugh echoed shortly followed by a shriek. “I was just kidding. But really, Taekwoon hyung will not be taking his eyes off that cat for at least one week. That’s your fault for getting him that in the first place.”

Hakyeon snorted. He just wanted to surprise Taekwoon and he got indignantly forgotten. But alas, Cha Hakyeon is not one to give up and so he crouched down beside a dazed-looking Taekwoon and looked at the cat. _I’m still cuter than the cat though_ , he shamefully thought to himself, or so he thought. Because a few beats later, he was answered by Taekwoon.

“Yes. Yes you are Hakyeon.”

 

_**#19 Taekwoon’s love for food that can even surpass his love for animals.** _

“Dinner’s ready! Come out of your caves now kids!” Hakyeon called out to his members. It was a fine Saturday and they don’t have a schedule right now which resulted to their isolation in their dorm. Not even a split second after he called them out, Taekwoon was already there, eyes wide with the mention of food.

The vocalist didn’t say a word, just wordlessly sat down his usual spot beside the tanned male, and started eating. Hakyeon, on the other hand, was equally wordless but with a different reason. Before he can even ask—annoy—Taekwoon, the four other kids started scrambling towards the dining table. Every one of them in a haste because of hunger.

They all dug in but Sanghyuk noticed something. “Why is it that Taekwoon hyung got twice as much as we have?” He accused, but later on cowered when Taekwoon shot him a glare.

Hakyeon sighed, there is no rest indeed for a leader. “Kids, you have to understand. Taekwoon here is sooooo hungry, okay? Let’s give him that.”

The other members looked at him with disbelief that he just returned with a bright smile.

 

_**#18 The way he licks his lips is just too much to resist.** _

“What do we do for today?” Hakyeon looked at the speaker, Taekwoon. “We’ll be practicing individually for a few hours and then I’ll just call for a group practice. Is that fine with you?” He was answered with a nod.

Thirty minutes into the same cycle of steps and choreography, Hakyeon decided to look around the room. It was only him and Taekwoon inside the practice room. The other four members were scattered somewhere in the building, doing heaven knows what but hopefully practicing. Back to the situation on hand, Taekwoon was working with his adlibs for Chained Up, matching it with dance moves.

The vocalist was silently working, facing the mirror and intensely looking at himself in the mirror. Hakyeon on the other hand, fully stopped whatever he was doing and turned to watch Taekwoon instead. The leader looked closely at how Taekwoon’s body flawlessly moves to the music, but what really caught his attention was the look in Taekwoon’s face, and suddenly, Taekwoon licked his lower lip, still looking at the mirror and then at Hakyeon. The main vocalist shot him a smug smirk through the mirror, seeing his petrified expression.

Hakyeon have no idea how he survived that day.

 

_**#17 When Taekwoon acts cute without him knowing.** _

“Yah wake up! We still have a schedule, in like—” The leader paused and looked at the wall clock in the room, “—three hours. Jung Taekwoon~” A grumble was what answered him and Hakyeon couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

“Please, Taekwoonie~” He cooed, softly removing the pillow that was covering the vocalist’s face which served as a shield from the brightness of the room. When he succeeded, Taekwoon was already squinting his eyes towards Hakyeon, displaying a pout on his thin lips and softly mumbling, “Don’t want to, Hakyeonnie~”

Hakyeon couldn’t help but smiling fondly at the vocalist. He’ll let him sleep for ten minutes more since he asked so nicely.

 

_**#16 The giggly Taekwoon he has become.** _

“No hyung! That’s cheating!” Hongbin cried. The members were playing in the dorm and the game master is indignantly losing to the real loser aka Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon, for once was laughing, his teeth showing and shoulders shaking. He was shaking his head, “No I’m not. You just suck at this game.” And Jung Taekwoon, ladies and gentlemen, stuck his tongue out to a very irritated Hongbin.

Hakyeon was all smiles watching the exchange between his two members. “Taekwoon hyung will melt if you continue to stare at him like that.” Sanghyuk playful whispered to the leader, earning him a smack on the back of his head from Hakyeon.

 

_**#15 The indignant way he ignores me.** _

“Taekwoonie~” They were in their shared room in a hotel in Japan. They just finished their schedule for the day and the members miraculously chose their room for hangout simply because it was “bigger”. Hakyeon was on the bed, lying flat on his stomach, phone in hand and lazing scrolling through twitter. Wonshik and Hongbin was playing with water bottles, simultaneously flipping them with Jaehwan as the referee while Sanghyuk watches them with amused but judging looks. And the man in question, Taekwoon, was beside Hakyeon, but is sitting, holding a book and pretending to read. Because actually, Taekwoon is busy trying to sleep despite all the noise. And yes, he was trying to sleep while sitting.

“Jung Taekwoon.” Still no answer. Hakyeon sat up and faced Taekwoon. The main vocalist didn’t give an indication that he saw Hakyeon. “Jung Leo~” Hakyeon started doing silly things with his face but was still ignored.

“Yah Jung Taekwoon!” Hakyeon cried out but was still painfully ignored. He was fuming with fake anger already, and he was about to pull his last card, but before he can even do any of those, there was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of food service. Taekwoon looked up, stood up, and went to the door, all the while ignoring Hakyeon.

“Jung Taekwoon!”

 

_**#14 How he can easily read me despite my silence.** _

“That’s all for today. You can all rest.” The members scramble to the exit of the practice room and once they’re out, Hakyeon let himself fall to the floor.

He’s tired. Of practice, of criticisms, of everything. He wants to rest, give up even but he couldn’t drive himself to do that. He was the leader; he should be the one to guide the group. What will happen to them if he just gave up? No, he will not let them get to the point where they have to choose a new leader just because Cha Hakyeon quit.

With all his thoughts, he never noticed that he was not alone in the room. It was already too late to retract everything he did, because Taekwoon was already beside him. The main vocalist scooped him, pulling him close to his chest and resting his chin on top of Hakyeon’s head.

“You can let it all out, Hakyeon-ah. Just let them all out.” Taekwoon whispered, ever so softly.

Hakyeon was shocked. “No Taek—I was just—you know I mean—” He was stuttering. And Cha Hakyeon never stuttered. He was losing his shit and he doesn’t want Taekwoon to see him this way.

“Hush, love. It’s fine. I’m here. You can cry, sob. Hell, you can even punch me if it makes you feel better. Just—just let it all out okay? Hmm?” The way Taekwoon said all those caused Hakyeon’s eyes to sting from unshed tears.

And finally, after heaven knows how long, he cried on his best friend’s arms, sobs muffled, and tears continuously falling. He clutched Taekwoon close. He needs all the support he can have.

“I’m tired, Taekwoon. I don’t know what to do anymore. Am I doing this right? Am I leading you right? Are all these enough?” He said between sobs.

Taekwoon was caressing his back, and softly shook his head. “You are enough Hakyeon. Believe me, all the things you’ve done until now is more than what we could have ask for. Please never doubt yourself.”

And they stayed like that, in each other’s arms, silent assurances and whispered promises the only thing that floats inside the dark practice room.

 

_**#13 His capability to keep up with the members’ antics.** _

“Taek-hyung! Let’s play! Let’s play!” Jaehwan shouted excitedly. And since there is no one who can ever resist Jae’s cute charms, Taekwoon simply nodded. And they did, the whole night.

“Taekwoonie hyung, can you come with me to the super market? I forgot to buy something.” Taekwoon cannot let his precious Hongbin go alone and so he agreed. The short trip to the super market became a whole grocery day at the end.

“Taekwoon hyung, why are you so ugly?” Sanghyuk questioned one day, and he was answered with a blank stare from the man in question.

The leader was just silently watching everything unfold in front of him. Not letting a single thing pass.

 

_**#12 Taekwoon’s quiet self.** _

Everything around the dorm is chaos. Sanghyuk’s loud boyish laughter can be heard around the door, Wonshik’s keyboard was being played with intensity, Hongbin and Jaehwan were outrageously banging their gaming consoles. And Hakyeon was listening to all this chaos unfold.

But right when Hakyeon was gonna lose it all, he remembered he still has one sane member, Taekwoon.

The tanned male moved silently towards the door leading to Taekwoon’s bedroom. He twisted the knob, only to find it open. He slowly worked his way through the door, basking in the sight of Taekwoon sitting on his bed, earphones plugged and phone in hand. It seemed like the younger didn’t notice his arrival.

He fully entered the room, shutting the door quietly beside him. He walked forward, all the while figuring that Taekwoon must be listening to music. Taekwoon looked up, surprised to see him there. Hakyeon just smiled and slid down to sit next to the younger.

“What are you listening to?” He asked, taking off Taekwoon’s right earbud and plugging it on his left ear. A soft melody was playing, no doubt matching Taekwoon’s calm personality. He closed his eyes, feeling the music to heart when he felt someone staring at him. Opening his eyes, he saw Taekwoon looking at him with an intense stare. He simply raised his right eyebrow, indicating a questioned.

Taekwoon shook his head, and looked forward, avoiding Hakyeon’s growing fond smile. They stayed like that for heaven knows how long, away from the loud chaos in the living room, tucked safety in the warmth of Taekwoon’s blankets.

 

_**#11 How he can be different persons on and off stage.** _

“Three minutes before our performance! Let’s do our best!” Hakyeon encouraged his members. It was one of their comeback performances for Shangri-La and they were now in Music Bank for their pre-recording. The members were calm but Hakyeon knew better. Despite the years of experience, he sure knows that one can never really get used to being on the stage, it’s not just easy, but years of practice always make it seem like they’re used to it.

Three minutes and then they were already in the stage, going on a dry run first, and going into their first position. And they’re on. They repeated the dance twice, adrenaline rushing due to the cheers of fans. Once they’re finished, Hakyeon went to the technical team to monitor their performance. Taekwoon was on the screen, intense gaze following the camera like a predator. The way his lips move has Hakyeon’s knees going weak. He just calmed himself when Sanghyuk face showed up, gone is the child Hakyeon raised, but a man literally living his dream. Hakyeon can’t help but smile.

But perhaps the gods were against him, Taekwoon once again was showed on the screen, now more alluring and seducing. Hakyeon’s breath hitched. He looked behind him, and saw the real Taekwoon smiling widely at something Hongbin said. His eyes are almost gone because of how much he is smiling, his cheek bones flushed from the cold weather and his hair wet from sweat, but he is all the same the hamster he really is.

Hakyeon wonders how Taekwoon’s real personality counters his image on stage.

 

_**#10 Everything about him is just lovable really.** _

They decided to call it a day and end practice a few hours ago. And Hakyeon should be asleep by now, but here he is, silently sitting in his shared bedroom with Taekwoon, looking at the younger like a creepy stalker. Don’t get him wrong, he’s just checking if the younger is still alive because of how he is so quiet even in his sleep.

But he couldn’t help but admire the way Taekwoon’s chest steadily rise and fall as he breathes. The adorable way his eyes are closed. The soft smile gracing his face as he wonders into the dream land. His hair that was disheveled due to his rampant movements.

Hakyeon catches himself staring at those and he alarmingly looked up the ceiling. He _is_ such a creep. But a few moments later, his eyes are back on track, memorizing every little detail on Taekwoon.

Indeed, there are just too many things to love when it comes to Jung Taekwoon, but what Hakyeon loves the most is simply Taekwoon.

 

_**#09 Taekwoon’s cute thin lips slowly forming into a warm smile.** _

Hakyeon was irritated. No—he was more than that. It was just a bad day and he couldn’t get a hold of his own emotions right now. It was like he was having PMS. But alas, he’s not. He’s simply annoyed.

And the members are not helping at all. Of all the days, the chose to be a pain in the ass right now. Doing silly things and pranks to Hakyeon which worsened Hakyeon’s already foul mood. They seem to not notice but anyone in the group can bet that they’re simply doing those to annoy Hakyeon more than he already is. And it seems like it’s making them happy, those children of Satan.

Right now, Hakyeon was in their dressing room, a frown on his face, a crease on his forehead and a sharp glare directed towards the mirror in front of him. The members were outside fooling around with other groups and he was glad that for once, he was granted peace.

But it was ruined immediately when he heard the door open. He looked at the reflection in the mirror with a glare that is far more intimidating than earlier and looked at the one who ruined his peace. It was Taekwoon. Despite the fact that Taekwoon did nothing, he was still at the receiving end of Hakyeon’s wrath together with the younger members.

Taekwoon was not once deterred with the gaze. He walked up to where Hakyeon is sitting and stopped beside him.

“I’m not in the mood right now, Taek.” Hakyeon said weakly.

The younger remained silent—for which Hakyeon is thankful. Taekwoon reached for his bag and pulled out something, banana milk. He extended it to Hakyeon, who was surprised from the gesture but nonetheless accepted it. Once Hakyeon has the bottle, Taekwoon retrieved the straw and struck the foil cover.

Hakyeon stopped once, hesitant. But he sipped at the straw, tasting the milky drink and savoring it. Slowly a smile graced his lips and he looked up at Taekwoon. “Thank you. You really know how to make me feel better.”

A soft warm smile slowly made its way on Taekwoon’s perfectly sculpted face, gracing Hakyeon its warmness.

 

_**#08 The way his small gestures do wonders with me.** _

“Bend, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon instructed. They were doing a new dance routine for the first time. And he was in the middle of teaching a very grumpy looking Taekwoon but the younger still obeyed him, bending like how he supposed Hakyeon is.

“Yes, like that. Now, put your hands here like this and then slowly start straightening up and turn around.” The leader demonstrated with such grace that Taekwoon has always envied. The younger followed suit, doing what Hakyeon just did but miserably failing. He stood up, sucked a breath and flicked his bangs away from his eyes, not fully aware of how Hakyeon was staring at him, mouth slightly open.

Taekwoon tried again, “Like this?”

Hakyeon snapped out of his thoughts and watched Taekwoon closely. “I think you should do it like this.” He showed Taekwoon the dance. The vocalist nodded and did it with great concentration, a slight crease in his forehead and a determined look in his eyes. Hakyeon can’t help but be mesmerized again.

The way Taekwoon moves his far from perfect but his mere existence exceeds perfection. Everything about him screams charisma and Hakyeon is so caught on it.

“Hakyeon! Are you listening to me? How about this?” Hakyeon shut the thoughts away, ashamed of how his mind has been working the past few hours with Taekwoon. “Ah, yes. That’s right. Keep doing it like that. It makes you look sexier—I mean charismatic.” Dang it, mouth.

Hakyeon turned around and resorted to fanning his face. He has never been this red before.

 

_**#07 His love for his nephew that rivals a father’s.** _

“Minyul-ah~ who am I?” Hakyeon watched Taekwoon as he was cooing at his nephew through video call. It was a sight to behold in Hakyeon’s opinion. Sure, Taekwoon can be a soft childish man but his real weakness is his beloved nephew.

More times have Taekwoon mentioned his nephew. The younger being a proud uncle. And what amazes Hakyeon the most is that Taekwoon never fails to check on his nephew every once in a while. It was like he was the father of the child, being the clingy type he is.

The other members often teased Taekwoon because of that, but they are all just like him, mushy-softy uncles to children who aren’t even their blood.

“How about him, Minyul-ah? Who is this?” Taekwoon placed the phone in front of Hakyeon and Hakyeon smiled sweetly at the child on the screen. He was still cute as ever, he noted.

“Try to guess.” Was the cute mumbling reply of the child.

“Hmm. He’s Hakyeon samcheon. The Royal azalea.” Taekwoon told the child and Minyul seemed to be thinking about it. Hakyeon on the other hand, was fuming at how Taekwoon brought up the thing from his past. He can hear the laughter of Taekwoon’s sister in the background which embarrassed him even more.

But his anger melted when he saw that Taekwoon is genuinely happy just talking to his nephew like that. The love Taekwoon has for his nephew mirrors Hakyeon’s.

 

_**#06 Taekwoon’s childish tendencies.** _

“HAN SANGHYUK! Did you hide my lip balm?!” The loud shout echoed throughout the dorm—and even the whole building—early in the morning. Everyone was peaceful in their slumber but VIXX’s leader N is quite in a rage. The man in question, VIXX’s Maknae cursed as he heard his name from the leader. Hell will break lose if he didn’t come out of his room instantly, and so he did. Only to be greeted by the deadly glare the leader shot him.

“What is it now, hyung? Can’t you see I’m sleeping?” He asked with irritation. He has no idea what Hakyeon is so angry about. And he was sure that he didn’t do any pranks with him yesterday.

“Where’s my lip balm? The whole pouch of it? You hid it, didn’t you?” The tanned male kindly asked the maknae, but Sanghyuk knew better. Hakyeon’s calmness is like a calm sea before a storm. Sure enough, he’ll be the one to experience that storm. But alas, he was not the culprit.

“No hyung. I didn’t do anything with your lip balms. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to back to bed.” Sanghyuk swiftly turned around and shot the door behind him, leaving

Hakyeon with a gaping mouth.

“HAN SHANGHYUK!!!”

Meanwhile, in the bedroom beside Sanghyuk’s and Wonshik’s, Taekwoon was silently giggling, while holding a black pouch full of lip balms before putting it back to his side of the closet.

 

_**#05 His passion for what he is doing.** _

 

“Where is Taekwoon?” The first thing Hakyeon asked after arriving at the dorm and seeing that there were only four members sitting in the living room instead of five. “In the company.” Was the reply he got from a sleepy looking Sanghyuk who was surprisingly cuddling Jaehwan.

“What is he still doing there? It’s almost eight in the evening. He can’t be practice again, can he?” No one answered. Consumed with worry, Hakyeon swiftly changed into his comfortable clothes before making a dash to the company building.

“Is Taekwoon still in?” He asked the receptionist in the lobby. “Yes. He’s been here since early in the morning. But I supposed it’s already normal since Wonshik stays here even longer.” Hakyeon simply said his thanks and went to their practice room first, but the lights were out and there no sound can’t be heard at all.

So he walked up to the studio rooms in the company, walking the familiar hallway leading to the studio rooms of Wonshik and Taekwoon. He saw that Wonshik’s room was dark, quite in contrast with the soft light illuminating from the translucent doors of Taekwoon’s room. Taekwoon was there.

Hakyeon made his way to the door, peaking at the transparent parts of the door. Taekwoon was sitting with his back faced to the door. He was playing the piano and was every once in a while stopping to check on the sound he produced. The main vocalist is composing something sad and heart-wrenching that Hakyeon felt it to his bones.

He knocked softly on the door before a soft voice said, “Come in.”

“You’re still here.” He said once he was already inside. Taekwoon looked up to him.

“I have to finish this. I only have to work with the last part. I’m almost finished.” He stated, before going back to working with the music.

“But you’ve been—” Hakyeon was cut short when Taekwoon talked.

“No more buts, Hakyeon. Don’t worry, I’ll finish this tonight. I just have to materialize all the things in my head.”

Hakyeon was never sure how someone could be this dedicated.

 

_**#04 The way his long limbs move whenever he dance.** _

“Break time is over! Come on now kids!” Hakyeon called up to the members.

“But hyung! It was only 9 minutes and 50 seconds! That’s not 10 minutes yet.” Hongbin complained. He was pouting, which softened Hakyeon’s heart a little he dismissed the younger by neck slicing him.

“We have to work harder, okay?” No one was able to complain when they saw that Hakyeon was already on his VIXX’s N mode.

Hakyeon, on the other hand, was closely monitoring everything the members are doing, but a certain tall young man caught his attention. The way Taekwoon was dancing was incredible. He was never a dancer but he nails every choreography. His long limbs just add to the charisma he uniquely has. It is a great opposite with Hakyeon’s grace and flexibility but Hakyeon can’t take his eyes off the man.

He was dancing like it was his music—well, quite literally, it was their music—but Taekwoon was doing it like he does when he is singing. His moves compliment the song and he moves like it’s the easiest thing to do with his body.

Hakyeon wonders how Taekwoon looks so perfect in his eyes right now.

 

_**#03 His voice that resembles an angel’s.** _

It was in the dead of the night, Hakyeon was in the kitchen, sipping from his bottle of banana milk. Everyone was already asleep and for once, he enjoyed the silence. Things have been rough lately. But he’s doing his best to catch up to it. The members are quite helpful with the coping up part and he is thankful for that.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard someone approaching the kitchen. He was about to run, thinking it was a ghost or some entity but luckily, it was just his Taekwoon. He easily relaxed and let a small smile show.

“Why are you awake, Taekwoonie?” He asked.

“I noticed you were not in the room.” Taekwoon simply answered with that soft voice of his. He moved towards the coffee machine and made himself coffee. Everything else was silence except for the soft grinding of the machine. A few minutes later, Taekwoon was sitting down beside Hakyeon with a cup of coffee.

“Do you think it’s smart enough to drink caffeine in the middle of the night, Jung Taekwoon?”

“Yes.” Hakyeon pouted. Just how harsh will Taekwoon be. Suddenly, an idea struck Hakyeon’s mind.

“Sing for me, Taekwoon.” The tanned male whispered. The younger looked at him, weighing all the things he did for him to deserve this but nevertheless started humming. Hakyeon quickly relaxed upon hearing his voice, resting his head on the younger’s broad shoulder.

Hakyeon has always loved Taekwoon’s voice. Many would ask him if he ever gets tired of listening to it but the answer comes easily, no. He will never get tired of it. Despite the fact that he hears Taekwoon sing every day. In his opinion, Taekwoon’s voice is the best like this, soft humming without background music and a mic in front of his mouth.

 

_**#02 The way he secretly cares for his members.** _

“Manager-nim, Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are sick. Can you cancel our schedule today?” The leader informed their manager. He appeared to be thinking first, “Alright, of course. We can’t afford if their sickness become worse. I’ll inform you of the changes in the group’s schedule tomorrow.” Hakyeon thanked their manager before sending him home.

“What should I do first? Right, soup. I have to make soup.” Hakyeon kept talking and calming down himself. He walked to the kitchen but before he can even get to the counter, Taekwoon was handing him a tray with three bowls of porridge and three glasses of milk.

“What’s this, Taekwoon-ah?” Hakyeon looked at the younger, but Taekwoon can’t seem to look at him. “Give them to the kids. You shouldn’t be trusted with the kitchen.” Hakyeon snorted with that, but easily smiled when Taekwoon’s intention became clearer. “Alright. Will you help me feed them?” He asked, pushing his luck, “You know, since they are sick, they might not have the energy to do things themselves and—”

“Fine.” Taekwoon immediately started walking to the bedroom where the three members are, sleeping soundly. “They’re so pale.” Hakyeon whispered. He took out the thermometer he got from their first aid kit and one by one measured their temperature.

“Binnie? Wake up, you have to eat so that you can drink your medicine. Taekwoon will feed you.” The tanned male softly called out the visual.

Hongbin woke up, taking in the scene, and sat up, “No, I can eat on my own hyung. Just give me the food.” Hakyeon hesitated at first, but just resigned and gave Hongbin a bowl of porridge. “Drink this milk too. Taekwoon made that.” The visual simply nodded and started eating.

“Jaehwannie? Hyogi? Wake up~ you should eat so that you can finally drink your medicine? You don’t want to stay sick for too long, do you?” Jaehwan grumbled for a bit but also sat up, he was pouting and his eyes were clouded with sleep.

“Jaehwannie, you will eat okay? Taekwoon will feed you.” The main vocalist nodded and Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a bowl of porridge which he dejectedly received. Taekwoon started feeding Jaehwan and it warmed Hakyeon’s heart. They look like father and son.

“Hyogi, wake up~” Hakyeon cooed.

“Don’t want to, hyung.” Sanghyuk said stubbornly.  
“You have to eat, Hyogi so that you will heal immediately. Come on, hyung will feed you.” Sanghyuk opened his eyes and slowly sat up, he looked around him, at Hongbin who was eating by himself, at Taekwoon who was spoon feeding a Jaehwan who looked like a zombie and at Hakyeon who was looking at him.

“Fine.”

After the members ate, Hakyeon gave them their medicine and let them rest. They were already out of the room when Hakyeon finally faced Taekwoon, “Good job there, Nurse Jung.”

Hakyeon left Taekwoon looking like a deer caught in headlights.

 

_**#01 Taekwoon loves Hakyeon and Hakyeon alone.** _

“Sit with me?” Hakyeon softly asked Taekwoon.

The younger nodded and silently positioned himself next to Hakyeon who was watching a movie. The movie was great, as Hakyeon put to words but Taekwoon supposed that Hakyeon was a way better scene to watch rather than the movie.

Seeing the tanned male next to him bring relief to his whole being. Hakyeon had stayed in Japan way too long for Taekwoon’s liking and he almost couldn’t contain himself until their manager told him that Hakyeon’s gonna arrive that day.

It was like reuniting with your long lost love after a decade of separation, except, they were only separated for a week and Taekwoon is kind of ashamed of how much he misses the older. But he couldn’t care less. It was Hakyeon and Taekwoon is willing to do everything for him.

“No! Don’t go there! Oh my goodness, you’re gonna get killed!” Hakyeon screamed when the male lead went to the basement of an apartment. “Oh no!”

The main vocalist was watching Hakyeon with amusement and fondness in his eyes. He was wondering how much he loves this person beside him. Bu he figured that he will never be able to answer that because no amount in this world can describe how much Jung Taekwoon loves Cha Hakyeon.

He held Hakyeon’s hand which caught the older’s attention. Hakyeon smiled at him warmly and slowly, Hakyeon pulled him into a soft, innocent, passionate kiss.

“I love you.” Hakyeon whispered upon pulling back. Taekwoon looked him in the eye, and a smile made its way on his face.

“I love you too.” Taekwoon whispered back.

__


End file.
